


[Cover] Taken

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Fanfic Cover Art [17]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for Luthien′s fanfic “Taken”.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: Fanfic Cover Art [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109900
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	[Cover] Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993427) by [Luthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien). 



> Done for Luthien for the #8 Challenge of Snowflake 2021. :D


End file.
